


Teddy Lupin goes to UA

by DanteaDredkin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mineta Minoru Doesn't Exist, Crossover, Gen, Overpowered Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanteaDredkin/pseuds/DanteaDredkin
Summary: Teddy Lupin is enrolled in class 1-A at the prestigious UA.This is the story of the home visit conducted by pro heroes All Might and Eraserhead, who-in the wake of the Kamino Disaster-have set themselves the task of talking all the parents around to the idea of shifting UA into a boarding school format.Unfortunately for their sanity, this includes Potter Harry; young Lupin Teddy's guardian.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 378
Collections: Clever Crossovers & Fantastic Fusions, Love these stuff UwU





	Teddy Lupin goes to UA

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a short one, only three or four chapters. The plot is mostly going to be Eraserbabe and All Might getting taken on a tour of the HP-verse and being incredibly confused by magic. Will probably end on a cliffhanger.

Teddy goes to UA 

  
...

  
Aizawa Shouta and Yagi Toshinori pull up in front of the local slum's cheapest apartment complex, which advertises modest studio apartments for those who are down on their luck, no background check necessary!

  
They both eye the outside of the place with some suspicion. The student they are here to see had never struck anyone as particularly impoverished, outside of the sketchy neighborhood that his file lists as his address. All his things were new, he never skimped on treating himself or his friends on outings, and he was a cheerful young man. If Aizawa remembered correctly, he was even paying tuition out of pocket, rather than through scholarships like most of his students.

  
The apparent surroundings of his living space spoke of desperation and poverty, however.

  
Aizawa Shouta let out a long sigh, breaking the staring match the two teachers were having with the building's exterior through the windshield.

  
"We have a lot more kids to get through today, and something tells me this is going to take a while, so lets get on with it, then." Eraserhead muttered, popping the door handle open and slouching out of the car.

  
"R-right...", the deflated All Might stuttered out, twisting the key out of the ignition. He paused a moment to listen to the engine slowly putter out, then shook his foreboding off and followed his colleague out of the vehicle.

  
Shouta glanced at the only window into the place as they walked up, and noticed that despite the blinds being tightly shut, it lacked any curtains to really seal the deal; either to imply that someone took enough care in their environment to personalize it, as many of the curtains in the apartment complex were; or to really commit to keeping out wandering eyes with blackout curtains, as many, many more of the neighbors did.

  
The knock, when they finally gave it against the peeling paint of the flimsy front door, after one last long look shared between the two of them, echoed in the space beyond in a way that suggested it was bouncing off the floorboards and drywall of an empty room. There was thirty long seconds of silence, wherein the two instructors contemplated the possibility that their student had lied about his address on his enrollment forms, before there was a sudden, loud _fwoosh_ from beyond the thin plywood front door, accompanied by hurried footsteps.

  
Lupin Teddy flung the front door open with disheveled hair and a frantic smile. He did not, Aizawa noticed, undo any locks before flinging the door open, despite the neighborhood he lived in.

  
"Aizawa sensei! And All Might sensei!" He gasped out, "This is a surprise! What are you doing here?"

  
"We're here to speak with your guardian." Aizawa states bluntly, eyes flickering to the indeed empty flat behind his student. "Is he around?" The man asks dryly.

  
"Oh, um...well, I think he was occupied, actually." Lupin worried at his bottom lip. "Oooo, I wish you'd called a head!" He muttered, running his hand through his hair, which was growing curly and untamed, and cycling between a toxic green and a bubbling orange.

  
"We tried." Aizawa states blandly. "We've been trying to contact either you or your guardian since yesterday, but none of our calls have gone through."

  
Lupin's hair grew out two inches, stood straight on end, and paled to an alarming shade of yellow. "Oh. OH. Yah." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "That'll be because of the lockbox...uh, why don't you two come in?" Lupin finally said as he stepped back and gestured them inside, while his hair swept straight back like an array of knives and blushed a baby pink. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check if my dad's busy, or if whatever he's doing can wait." He mused, scratching his cheek.

  
Aizawa and Yagi stepped inside, the previous number one hero gaping and the current underground hero narrowing his eyes at the completely empty and barren living room/kitchen/bedroom combo. Well, completely empty except for...

  
"Why is there only a fireplace in here?" Yagi blurted out.

There was indeed only a fireplace in the apartment. It was conspicuously out of place, too. It's not just that it's quality was for too nice to have come with such a run down, leaky studio apartment, though of course it was too high quality for that. It was also that it was not the somewhat normal, humble sort of fireplace that is set into a wall with a chimney and a gate. This fireplace was large, made of a strange, white stone or brick, and oddly enough, it was lit, even with the weather being for too warm for that. It was also the sort of fireplace you could imagine roasting an entire spit pig over, it was so large.

  
"Oh, um...well, it's not really a fireplace? It's a...I guess they'd call it a warp gate around these parts? We call it the floo." Teddy stood, bouncing on his toes besides the large stone...it was more like a hearth or a pit than a fireplace. "I use it to get to and from Japan and where I actually live. I guess there's really no hiding it now, I don't actually live in Japan. Um, we thought it would be easier to just rent a cheap place we could put down on my records and keep a floo at than to go through a whole process of getting special permission to live outside the school's acceptance zone...sorry."

  
Aizawa narrowed his eyes at his student. "We'll have to discuss this with the principal and your guardian." He says, slowly. He's never encountered something like a student hiding the fact that they lived in an entirely different country and that they had been casually-and illegally?-warping into Japan every morning.

  
Lupin's shoulder's wilted, along with with his hair, which turned a murky shade of dark green and grew down to his shoulders. "I sort of figured..." He trailed off, then sighed and straightened his back. His hair shrank until it was almost a respectable military cut, and turned a shocking white on top of that. Lupin clapped his hands together and said, "Alright, well; you wanted to talk to my guardian, right? Well, first things first, any electronics that you don't want bursting into flames should be placed in the lockbox next to the door right there." Lupin gestured at a thick (steel? iron? lead?) metal box that was the only other thing in the room besides the fireplace. It sat just next to the front door on the ground, and was about the size of a shoe box. "I'm serious now," Lupin continued, "the...um-the _quirks_ in use around our house will seriously mess up technology, so if you don't want your phones ruined forever, I suggest leaving them here."

  
Aizawa raised an eyebrow while All Might blinked and glanced at his colleague. After a long look at Lupin wherein Aizawa determined that his chain was not being yanked, he sighed and slouched over to the lockbox, and All Might hesitantly followed. Opening it revealed that his student's phone was already in there, along with a portable game console, two pairs of headphones, and a collection of chargers. It did not contain a phone that might possibly belong to any guardian that may or may not exist, at this point. Aizawa pulled out his good phone, his personal phone, and tossed it in the box. He kept his cheaper, burner phone in his pocket. He made sure to catch Yagi's eye and flash him a glimpse of the extra phone he was keeping without catching Lupin's attention. They would still have a phone on them if this turned out to be some sort of bullshit. Yagi looked a lot more confident about leaving his own phone behind after that, and quickly dropped it in the lockbox with little hesitation.

  
"Great!" Lupin clapped again, and at the noise his hair grew two inches straight up, as if startled, before relaxing back into it's short, military cut. "Now using the floo is pretty easy. All you have to do is grab a bit of this powder here-floo powder it's called, creatively enough-and drop it in the flames here..." Lupin did just that, grabbing a hand full of a dark, shimmery powder out of a carved, wooden bowl that sat on the stone steps of the fireplace, and throwing them into the burning...now that Aizawa looked, the fire in the hearth wasn't burning wood or coal or anything, it just curled contentedly all by itself up amongst the blackened stone bricks that cradled it, about the size of one of Aizawa's larger cats. (Does Aizawa occasionally judge the sizes of things by how they relate to the size of a cat? Yes, but nobody else needed to know that.) With the introduction of floo powder, however, the fire swelled to massive proportions and flickered with a rainbow of colors, throwing strange shadows up around the room. Another strange thing about the fire, though it's sudden growth threw back pressure and air that rustled their clothes, it did _not_ explode with _heat_ , and it produced no smoke. Judging by the lack of either a chimney or smoke marks on the ceiling overhead, it never had produced smoke.

  
"Ok, so important to remember, do not step into the fire unless the floo powder has turned it all rainbow like this. If you step into fire without any floo powder first, you will burn. Ok, any questions?" Lupin asks, rubbing his hands together nervously.

  
The two instructors stare at him blankly, then glance at each other. 

  
"We're going to stand inside the fire?" All Might questions hesitantly.

  
"Yep!" Lupin says cheerfully. "Here, let me demonstrate." The teen grabbed another hand full of powder, took the two steps up the brick encircled fireplace standing front and center in the room, and then stepped into the blazing, multicolored flames. He turned back to face his baffled teachers and raised his voice to be heard over the roar of the flames. "Alright! So all you have to do is drop your handful of floo powder and state your destination. In our case, we are going to Grimmauld Place; can you pronounce that alright? Pronunciation is important, it might take you to the wrong place if you're not clear. So drop your floo powder, state "Grimmauld Place", and off you go! Sounds easy enough, right? Any questions about how to work the floo?"

  
Aizawa and All Might stared blankly at the rainbow tongues of fire crawling up their student's loose jeans and black hoodie, then they glanced at each other. They both turned back to Lupin and begin talking at once.

"Whose quirk is thi-"

  
"Where exactly are we-"

  
"Alright!" Lupin interrupts. "Sense there are no questions about how to work the floo, let's get going! Grimmauld Place!" He says, determinedly avoiding his teacher's eyes by staring into the middle distance, and drops the floo powder. The fire swells explosively again, completely consuming their student in a vortex of colorful flames, and he is revealed to have disappeared by the time they die down a few seconds later. 

  
There are a few seconds of silence, durring which time the fire fades into a normal, cheerful yellow, with only the occasional flicker of blue.

  
"That little shit." Aizawa breathes, staring at the empty fire pit.

  
"Should we really follow him?" All Might mutters, eyeing the fireplace suspiciously and stroking his chin. 

  
Aizawa doesn't answer verbally, only tucks his chin further behind his capture weapon and strides forward, leaning down to scoop up a hand full of floo powder and tossing it into the flames. He goes to take that final step into the fire, but then hesitates. He turns back to the bowl of floo powder and scoops up another hand full to shove in his pockets, and then another, and then he throws two more fistfuls into the fire, which roars and grows larger and more colorful with each hand full, before he takes one final handful in his fist and hesitantly, tentatively sticks his foot in the flames. When nothing happens, he steps more confidently into the roaring fire and turns to face his colleague. He holds his fist up as if about to drop the floo powder contained there, then hesitates.

Aizawa looks at his colleague with a frown. "Do me a favor-" he says, "-and write a note of what we're doing and stick it in the locked car before you come after me, in case something happens." Then, staring into the middle distance, Aizawa clears his throat and pronounces clearly, and with only a hint of accent, "Grimmauld Place." and drops the floo powder in his hands. The blues and reds and greens swell around and consume him, and when they die back down, Aizawa Shouta is nowhere to be found in that apartment.


End file.
